Kagami's gift
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: Plagued with the horrors of the First Shinobi World War, Danzo is incapable of sleep. Thankfully, Kagami notices and gives him a summoning contract. NOT Yaoi. More like a friendship fic. ONESHOT


_**AN: It's stated that Baku is a creature that consumes dreams, similar to Drowzee from Pokemon. I was wondering why Danzo would have one, and how he would have obtained it. This oneshot can work for both canon Naruto and Roots of Sacrifice.**_

Danzo looked at his reflection in the mirror, only to see the sight of a twenty-five year old man who was clearly suffering from insomnia. There were dark rings around his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot.

But Insomnia wasn't the right word. Danzo could sleep, he just couldn't _stay _asleep. His mind would frequently bring up memories he had thought long forgotten, memories of Tobirama berating him and making Hiruzen Hokage, memories of Kagami letting his right eye get gouged out in order to keep his teammates safe, Torifu expanding his body to take an entire barrage of Explosive Tags before they could hit a group of Genin, Danzo getting his arm burned heavily in an attempt to rescue his friends.

And than there was Root...

Danzo cleared his head and gathered his supplies, before stepping out of his rather modest house and walking to the edge of Konoha. He silently approached a small tree, sent a small pulse of his chakra aimed at a slightly smaller than normal branch and watched as a hole appeared at the base of the tree. Danzo shuffled silently down the hole using a ladder, taking care to not aggravate the burns on his right arm, wincing whenever he lost focus.

Danzo reached the bottom of the ladder and peered into the dark tunnels of Root Headquarters, hearing the small sound of water dripping from the ceiling. He ignored this, however, and began making his way through the tunnels, passing silently by the orphans he and Kagami had gathered. The young War hawk opened a metal door deep within the base, sitting down at the wooden table in the room and nodding at the rooms other occupants.

One was a rather large man with a Forehead Protector made to resemble a hat, and dark brown hair. He had to light-colored markings on his fat cheeks, and he seemed uncomfortable in the chair that was obviously too small for him. On the other hand, though, he appeared to be doing paperwork perfectly fine, though he would occasionally scratch his back and move a bandage back into place. This man was Torifu Akimichi, one of Danzo's teammates.

The other man was sitting comfortably on a cushion chair, drinking a small cup of what appeared to be tea, and shuffling through a few documents. His black hair was framed over his forehead protector, and did a decent job at covering a massive scar over his right eye. He had a small frown on his face, though he did acknowledge Danzo's entrance with a nod. This was Kagami Uchiha, Danzo's other teammate and Founder of Root.

The three men sat in silence for a while, only the sound of shuffling papers keeping Danzo from sleeping. Kagami finished the document he was working on, and set the pile off to the side. He rubbed his eyes, sighed, and stared at Danzo with his good eye. "How was the meeting with Hiruzen yesterday? Did he agree to our requests?" Kagami asked, gently stirring a new cup of tea which he handed to Danzo.

Danzo accepted the tea with a small thanks, and sipped it slowly. "Hiruzen...is still hesitant to see the positive's of Root. He believes that we are going to far with the emotional training. He has refused to give us funding..."

Kagami sighed, and looked back to his documents. "It doesn't matter...I have enough money to fund it for another couple of years...though I suppose we should have some members focus on gathering money. Torifu, any luck with the Akimichi?" Kagami asked the large man, who turned to frown at him.

"Sorry Kagami. The Akimichi clan doesn't want anything to do with this...Any funding for Root is gonna have to be from us."

The Uchiha nodded, and stood up. "I had better return to the Compound. I can't be gone for too long or they start asking questions. You guys coming?" Torifu shook his head, but Danzo stood up and nodded, and the two allies began making their way out of the base.

Kagami spoke silently. "Are you okay, Danzo? You haven't looked too well since that mission in Suna..." Kagami trailed off, wincing, as memories of that disastrous mission filled his head. He was brought back to reality as he noticed a look of pain flash across Danzo's face. Only than did Kagami notice the rings around Danzo's eyes, and his friend's heavy breathing. "Have you slept at all since than, Danzo?"

Danzo tried to muster a glare, but just shook his head. "I...I kept seeing the Kazekage..." Sweat began dripping down his face, but Danzo quickly put his emotional training to use and cast a look of indifference over himself. Kagami looked at him for a few more seconds, before speaking. "Come with me...I have a gift for you."

Danzo's eyes widened in surprise, and the two men made their way to the Uchiha Compound. A few Uchiha waved to them, glared a bit at Danzo, but eventually they arrived at a large building near the center. Kagami opened the door, revealing hundreds of scrolls piled hazardously around the room. Kagami began shuffling through them, and withdrew a small dusty one. He handed it to Danzo's good arm. "That's a summoning contract for a creature called Baku. It can be used to eat dreams of the summoner, giving them a dreamless sleep, and it can power up wind jutsus. You can have it."

Danzo placed the contract in the inside of his robe, and smiled. "Thank you, Kagami."

Kagami waved him off. "Don't mention it, Danzo. Consider it payment for helping Root so much...#002."

Danzo nodded, and began walking out. "I'll see you tomorrow...#001." Danzo made his way out of the compound, entering his house once more. He withdrew the contract for Baku, and bit his thumb, signing his name in blood on the contract. The young War hawk sat on the bed, staring silently at the ceiling until sleep finally overcame him.

It was the first good night of rest he'd had in nine years.

_**AN: Done. I've always thought Kishimoto could've done more with Kagami. Not really saying he should have been made Tobi, but still, something more. I've always had a sort of crazy theory that KAGAMI started Root, recruiting Torifu and Danzo to it, but Danzo was the one who actually ran it.**_

_**If you wonder why Danzo and Kagami call each other "#002" and "#001", it's their number in Root in order of when they joined. So Torifu would be "#003". **_

_**Thanks for reading, and please Review.**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


End file.
